Being “lost” can be an unpleasant situation that most people try to avoid. The anxiety that arises out of being lost, especially if a person is on a schedule, or is late for an appointment, can be overwhelming and frustrating. In some situations, becoming lost in a “rough” neighborhood can be downright dangerous. To reduce the possibility of becoming lost, people can use paper or electronic maps to help guide their way.
Some people have difficulty reading maps, however, which can add to the frustration of being lost in the first place. Electronic guides (including GPS-based navigation systems) can be useful when a person knows the general area, but consider a situation when a traveler gets lost in a foreign country, where street signs are displayed in a language other than the traveler's native tongue—electronic guides may not be able to provide adequate assistance in such a case.
The position of stars in the night sky can provide direction for skilled navigators. Before the advent of street names and electronic guidance systems, terrestrial navigation and positioning could be performed by reference to landmarks, including terrestrial objects (mountains, rivers, etc.) and man-made objects (cities, lighthouses, for example). This method, while seemingly antiquated in light of technological advances, may still provide navigational utility.